


Daddies Baby Boy

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Baby Boy Saga [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Extreme Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Sam walked in on Dean and Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies Baby Boy

Sam had seen a lot of things in his life, but walking in to find his brother in be with a much younger version of himself had to be one of the oddest, most confusing things he had ever seen. It was after a hunt and Sam had been exhausted and decided to just get some sleep while Dean went out to a bar. He’d come to standing outside the motel room, hand on the door. Sam just assumed he had sleep walked, even though he hadn’t done that in years, but he’d been under a lot of stress so he could see it happening. The Impala was parked behind him in the spot for the room he was at so he just let himself in, thinking this was where he belonged.

But the sight that greeted him was disturbing and arousing all at the same time. He should be upset, repulsed at the sight of Dean naked in bed with some kid, but wasn’t. In fact Sam couldn’t remember getting so hard so fast ever before. Dean was giving these conflicted looks, gazing between Sam and the boy, as if he was trying to find the words to apologize for what he had done. Sam gave him a look to keep him quiet, undressing slowly.

Sam watched the way the boy, Sammy, was watching him, and had he seen any fear in the boy’s eyes he would have stopped, and yet all he saw was undisguised naked lust. As he finished stripping he moved towards the bed.

“Mm, so pretty,” Sam whispered, leaning towards the boy.

Sammy flushed at that praise. He could tell this was him, an older version of himself, quite possibly the version of him that belonged in this time, and yet he couldn’t help but begin to get turned on by him. Fuck, if Dean was big, Sam was massive and Sammy’s mouth watered at the thought of having that cock in his mouth, in his ass. “Mm, thank you, Daddy.”

Dean let out a little curse, watching the hungry looks on Sam and Sammy’s faces. He could see Sam’s cock twitch at the boy’s words, and God, he’d thought he was exhausted but now he was wide awake, waiting to see what happened next. This wasn’t how he thought Sam was going to react when he walked in the door, but fuck if it wasn’t better than he had feared this was going to go. There was something off about Sam though, his hair was longer, and there was this almost broken look to him.

“Sam,” Dean whispered, getting the other man’s attention. 

“Mm, hey Dean,” Sam said, leaning across the bed over Sammy to give Dean a quick kiss. His hand trailed down Dean’s chest, fingers tangling in the leather strap that held the amulet on. Sam pulled back, eyes widening, “Dean, how... how old are you?”

Dean let out a little laugh, confused why Sam was asking that, but he replied, “I’m 30, you know that, Sam.”

Sam shook his head, “Dean... I’m going to be 30 on my next birthday.”

“So neither of us are his Sam,” Sammy said, biting his lip.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, “We should figure this out, figure out what happened.”

Sam let out this little laugh, “I think we can do that later, right now I think we have Sammy to take care of, don’t you?” He looked over at the boy, reaching out for him. 

Dean watched as Sam pulled Sammy onto his lap, the differences in their sizes striking. Sammy looked so tiny straddling Sam’s lap, and fuck if that didn’t turn him on something fierce. Dean knew that had this been anyone else he wouldn’t be reacting like he was, but Sam... Sam was his weak spot, his downfall, the one person he wanted no matter how old or young he was. And fuck, Dean knew it was wrong, that this older version of his brother, this man who was almost the same age as himself shouldn’t turn him on just as much as the 12 year old version of Sam. In a way though he was feeling better about himself, that it wasn’t just kids he wanted, but Sam, in any way he could have him.

Dean crawled across the bed until he was just behind Sam, leaning in to whisper into his ear, “Gonna fuck our baby boy, Sam? Gonna fill his tight little ass with that big, hard cock of your’s? Gonna fill his sweet hole all up with your come, Sam?”

Sam shuddered a bit, Dean’s words driving him insane with lust. Sammy had his arms wrapped around Sam’s neck and was in the process of kissing up and down his throat. “Mm, want me to fuck you, Baby?” Sam asked the boy.

“Yeah, want you to fuck me, Daddy. Fuck, please,” Sammy moaned, grinding his ass down onto Sam’s cock.

Sam let out a breath, hands moving to cup the boy’s ass. His fingers moved to touch Sammy’s hole, finding it wet and gaping, obviously from when Dean had fucked him. God, to think that Dean had been there less than a hour ago, it did something to Sam. He repositioned Sammy over his cock, letting out a moan of pleasure as the boy began to sink down his length. “So fucking pretty, such a good boy, Sammy.”

Dean wanted to see what was happening so he moved to the floor in front of them, kneeling so he could have a perfect viewpoint of Sam’s cock entering the boy. And fuck if it wasn’t hot, the way Sammy’s tight little ass took every single inch of Sam’s substantial length. “Fuck, he takes it so well, doesn’t he, Sam. Sammy’s such a good little boy for us isn’t he?”

“Oh God, so big, fuck, Daddy, you’re so big,” Sammy moaned, head thrown back in pleasure. And it was true, Sam was much bigger than Dean had been, but Dean’s come was making the hard length enter him easily.

Sam had to whimper at the boy’s words, there was something sick and twisted in the best way possible about how hot the boy calling him “Daddy” was. “Mm, that’s a good boy, take it so well. Fuck, love this don’t you? Love having a big, hard cock in your ass?”

“Uh-huh, love it, Daddy.”

“Mm, fuck, Boy, gonna make me get off too soon if you keep saying that.”

“Saying what, Daddy?” and God, if that little smirk Sammy was making wasn’t one of the dirtiest things Sam or Dean had ever seen.

“You want Daddy to come in you, don’t you, Baby Boy?” Dean said, leaning closer, his face mere inches from where Sam’s cock was thrusting in and out of the boy. “Wanna feel him filling you up?”

“Fuck, Daddy, want it, want your come in me.”

“Oh, fuck,” Sam moaned, coming hard and fast in the boy’s body. He had barely stopped coming when Sammy pulled off of him, causing Sam to moan with loss. He watched as Dean grabbed the boy by the hips, mouth going to Sammy’s ass, and by the moans Sammy was making Sam could tell that Dean was licking all of his come out of the boy. And fuck if that didn’t make Sam’s cock twitch, trying to get hard once more. He moved until he was resting against the headboard, watching as Dean ate the boy out, listening to the little moans that fell from Sammy’s mouth.

It shouldn’t be so hot, hearing Sammy calling Dean “Daddy”, hearing him beg for Dean to fuck him again, but it was, and fuck if Sam didn’t want another go. He wasn’t even thinking about the words that were leaving his mouth until after he spoke them, “Gonna take both of us at once, Baby Boy? Want both of your Daddies fucking your tight little ass?”

If anything it made Sammy moan even more, and he was begging for both of them to fuck him. 

Sam began to stroke himself slowly, God how he couldn’t wait to be buried in that tight ass once more. And the way Sammy seemed to go wild at the mere mention of having both of them? Fuck was that amazing. Sam moved so he was laying down on the bed, hand still wrapped around his cock. “Mm, Dean, how’s that sound to you? Wanna fuck his tight little hole together?”

Dean grinned up at Sam, “God yes, gonna fill Baby Boy’s ass so much. He’s gonna have trouble sitting down after we are done with him.”

Sammy licked his lips, as much as he wanted to feel both of them inside of him there was something he wanted to do first. He crawled between Sam’s legs, this little grin on his face. With a wink he leaned down and took the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Sammy, such a good little boy. But if you keep that up I’m gonna come in your mouth and not your sweet little ass. C’mere.”

Sammy let Sam pull him up his body, accepting the kiss the older man wanted to give him. He could feel Dean behind him, the other man’s cock rubbing enticingly against his ass. He couldn’t wait to feel it back inside of him. “Please, Daddies, want you to fuck me.”

Sam wasn’t about to say no, even though he knew that this whole situation was going beyond wrong. He positioned Sammy so that the boy was over his cock and slowly slid inside of him. He didn’t move, not right away, even though his body was screaming at him to just fuck the boy. Sam could feel Dean’s fingers next to his cock, stretching Sammy even wider. And fuck if that didn’t do something to him. “Come on, Dean, wanna feel your cock inside him next to mine. He can take it.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice, and he slowly worked his way into the tight channel. And fuck, if Sammy had been tight before, it was nothing compared to now. The boy was stretched to capacity, speared open on both of their cocks. 

Sammy was moaning, pain and pleasure mixing in the most perfect of ways. It was too much, and yet at the same time it was perfect. And they weren’t even moving yet, just waiting inside of him, as if they needed him to tell them to continue. “Please, fuck me, come on, Daddies, want you to fuck me. Not gonna break.”

They started out slowly, Dean pulling out as Sam thrust in, the two of them working themselves in and out of the boy, making him moan and beg and thrash between them. They could feel Sammy begin to shake, and all too soon the boy was coming all over Sam’s chest, panting and moaning and almost crying due to sensation.

“Fuck, such a good boy,” Sam whispered, petting Sammy’s head as he continued his onslaught on the boy’s body.

Sammy let out this little whimper, “Too much, fuck, too much. I’m sorry, Daddies.”

Dean slowly pulled out, “Shh, don’t worry, Baby Boy. You were so good for us, took it so well.”

“We are so proud of you, Baby,” Sam whispered, kissing the boy’s forehead as he too pulled out of Sammy’s abused hole.

“Really?” Sammy asked, sounding younger than his 12 years.

“Yes really, Baby Boy. You did so good, took it so well. Daddy is proud of you,” Dean said, kissing the boy gently.

Sammy flushed, this embarrassed little look on his face. “I could... you haven’t gotten off yet.”

Dean gave Sam a predatory look, licking his lips, “I was thinking about maybe fucking Sam, if he wanted, that is.”

Sam shuddered with want, “Fuck yes. Gonna fill me all up, Daddy?”

Dean shook with lust. If hearing Sammy calling him “Daddy” had been a turn on, hearing it come out of grown up Sam’s mouth was devastating in the best way possible. “Mm, want your Daddy to fuck your brains out, do you, Sam?”

“Fuck yes, fuck me, Daddy.”

Sammy was watching them with lust filled eyes. He knew he was too sore to take either of them again, but fuck if the way the two were talking wasn’t making him hard once more. He began stroking himself, biting his lip as he watched Dean gently begin to stretch Sam open. And fuck if it wasn’t hotter than any porn he had seen, the way Sam arched up into Dean’s touches, the way Sam was leaking all over himself as Dean got him ready.

“Gonna fuck you like I fucked him, make you feel so good, Baby. Gotta take care of my boys.”

Sam grabbed his legs, pulling them against his chest. He moaned like a whore as Dean continued to finger him open, “Come on, Daddy, I’m ready. Fuck me already.”

Dean smirked, “Mm, want it so bad, don’t you, Sweetie? Want my hard cock inside of you?”

“Yes, fuck, God yes. Fuck me, or so help me I’m gonna...”

Dean didn’t let Sam finish his sentence, entering the other man in one hard thrust. If anything Sam was even tighter than Sammy had been, and fuck if that wasn’t messing with Dean’s head. “Oh, fuck. God, Baby, when’s the last time you got fucked? So fucking tight.”

“Mm, God, Daddy, you’re my first. Never wanted anyone but you fucking me.”

Sammy sucked in a breath, because if what Sam was saying was true then obviously they weren’t the same person. He looked over at Dean’s face, and could tell that as well as being turned on Dean was obviously as confused as he was.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean moaned, bottoming out. “So glad I could be your first, Baby, glad you waited for me.”

“Dean, Daddy, please,” Sam moaned, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. It felt incredible, the way Dean seemed to fit him so perfectly, and yet he felt like he was leaving Sammy out. Sam looked over at the boy, licking his lips, “Mm, Baby Boy, want me to suck your cock while Daddy fucks me?”

Sammy grinned, scooting closer to Sam and Dean, letting the older version of himself take his cock into his mouth. God did it feel incredible, the way Sam was moaning around his cock due to the way Dean was currently fucking his tight ass.

Dean cursed, watching Sammy thrust in and out of Sam’s mouth. It was almost too much, but fuck it had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He continued to thrust into the older Sam, telling him how good he was being. It seemed to make Sam moan ever louder, and the sounds of him working Sammy’s cock had Dean on edge. “Sammy, why don’t you be a good boy and suck Sam’s cock for him. Wanna see your mouth wrapped around him.”

Sammy nodded, leaning down to take the long, hard length into his mouth. He let Sam pull him so he was straddling his face, fucking the older man’s mouth as he sucked and licked his cock. 

It was incredibly hot, watching Sam and Sammy blow each other, and Dean knew he’d keep that image in his mind for years to come. His thrust became erratic, and he knew he was about to come, but fuck he was too preoccupied telling Sam and Sammy how good they looked to say anything about that. 

Sammy began to shake, cock twitching as he came in Sam’s mouth. The man swallowed it all, licking him completely clean. He continued to work Sam’s cock, almost choking as Sam thrust up hard, coming in his mouth. He pulled off of Sam with an obscene pop, collapsing to his side next to him, watching as Dean continued to fuck him hard. 

“Mm, such good boys, looked so pretty sucking each other off. Fuck, so close. Want me to come in your tight ass, Sam? Or want me to come all over your pretty face?”

“In my ass, Daddy,” Sam purred, clenching down around Dean’s cock. God, he didn’t know where this was coming from, but calling Dean “Daddy”, having Dean call him his “Baby Boy” or something similar was far too hot.

“Yeah, fuck, Baby. Gonna fill your ass up so good. Gonna be dripping outta you, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He didn’t give Sam a chance to respond, coming hard inside him. Dean collapsed against Sam’s chest, the force of his orgasm making his vision white out for a couple seconds. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled out of Sam’s body, moving so he was laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around Sam, reaching to pull Sammy against Sam’s body so he could touch both of them.

Sammy smiled, resting his head on Sam’s chest, feeling both Sam and Dean petting him gently. He was worn out, but in a very good way, and he could tell they all were. Sammy was practically asleep when he heard Dean begin to talk quietly.

“God, I don’t know how either of you got here, but I hope you two are still here when I wake up. Wanna take care of my Baby Boys, wanna keep you to forever.”

“And what happens when your Sam shows up?” Sam asked tiredly.

“Mm, then I guess I’ll have three of you to take care of, now won’t I?”

Sammy yawned, “I’d like that. Night Daddies.”

“Night, Baby Boy,” Dean whispered.

“Night, Baby,” Sam said with a yawn of his own.

Dean grabbed the blanket and covered them all, a smile on his face as they drifted off to sleep. He sure as hell hoped that his Sam wouldn’t be too upset when he found them like this.


End file.
